The Green Book
by NinjaAwesome
Summary: Snippets of the Eternal Reincarnation Series I'm thinking about writing. A woman dies and is reincarnated again and again and again. Eventually, morals loosen, and Chaos is caused. Sometimes.
1. A Different Skull

It was different. Or maybe it was She that was different. After so many lifetimes, her Fire had sputtered. It had not burnt out. Well, not yet anyway. Not quite the shadows of an ember, as she had seen in those similarly cursed.

Oh! Was Fate not a cruel Mistress? Both she and her partner Life, merrily ruining the lives of good, law abiding citizens everywhere. Gleefully spurning Deaths pale finger, refusing the Rest that only Death could bring. Allowing their favoured an eternity of Lifetimes in which they could live and love and lose, and laughing at the drama that unfolds within those groups.

Even Death, as powerful as They were, could not take away the Twos playthings. Not until the Strings that bind them are set loose, a thing many dreamed, but few gained.

She sighed softly. "Oh woo is me!"

She knew she was being overly dramatic, allowing the persona of Skull DeMort too close to the tatters that remained of her. Too close to the Darkness that dogged her footsteps and shattered her dreams. Of the many Lives she had been forced to endure, without a Sky to stabilise her or Elements to bring to bare when she Raged against the idiots that tried to betray her.

She giggled softly, amused at her thoughts. Who would have guessed she could become so comfortable with this Life? To use the words and terms Mafia Brats learn at a young age. To act as if she was one of them, when she was anything but.

"Flames," she shook her head, amused despite herself. "Don't make me laugh."

She had always had these Flames, had always been able to use them. In her Days Before, when her life had been truly worth living, as Herself instead of the Masks she now used. They Days when she had twisted them from Fire and Water with barely a though. In times and worlds in which they had been called Magic and Chakra. When we walked the Earths as Benders and Shinobi, Witches and Wizards. When out time ran out, and the powers in which we had gloried turned foreign and made their World Burn.

"LACKEY!"

She turned, flailing over the side of the Wall she been sitting upon to fall face first upon the floor. Blinking up the her fellow Arcobaleno with large eyes, pulling The Immortal Skull-sama back on with nary a thought.

There was not point in dwelling on herself. After all, she had a group of hard-hearted Mafia Killers to be the laughter for.

-(I am The Line)-

 _Okay, so that was the most frustrating thing I have ever done. It just took me 10 minutes to put this up because I kept accidently going back. Arghhhhh!_


	2. A New Tsuna

Tsuna ran, terror evident on pale features. Blood poured from a cut that was far too close to a artery for it to be safe, and his movement were clumsy from both nature and blood loss.

Something in the centre of his chest, though he knew he had not been hit there, screamed out in pain.

He panted, out of breath but too scared to stop, his fuzzy mind barely able to process what was going on around him. Maybe before his Otou-san and Nonno had hurt him, he may have, but the instincts that had once made him a Ruler amongst the other children were nowhere to be found now.

The pain in his chest intensified and he whined softly, collapsing in a pile of dirty bin bags and hoping they would not find him.

He curled up into a ball, the painful feeling coming to a crescendo, and something deep within his chest and mind snapped, leaving him unconscious amongst the filth.

His pursuers raced past, taking no notice of the small figure.

When he woke up, he was no longer Tsuna. No, Alynda awoke in his place.

(This is a line...)

Alynda groaned, twitching as pain alighted in her body.

What had happened? She didn't remember, and that didn't sit so well with her.

She grimaced, levering herself to her feet, and huffing as areas she didn't even know she had groaned from the movement.

She turned, eyeing the bloodstained alley with careless eyes, before turning to face the dirty window opposite her. She wiped away the grime, determined to know how much damage she had take, nearly screaming when she was faced with something far more terrifying then anything she had ever come across.

The sight of the blood slicked toddler in footy pyjama's that was reflected back at her told her exactly what she was dealing with now.

She whimpered softly, horrified at the change. How would she cope with being in the body of a young boy? She wasn't quite sure, but she knew better then to say she couldn't adjust. After everything she had been through in her many lifetimes, she knew she could.

After all, being male wouldn't be so big a deal.

Right?

-(A Goddess of a Line)-

 _So, somebody came into the Bakery I work in and decided to order a sandwich made of egg mayo and coronation chicken. Together! Me and my co-worker were giggling out the back, and I had to go out to give him his order, and I LAUGHED IN HIS FACE! That was honestly mortifying!_


	3. Another Nana

Nana died.

The way it happened was simple, though strangely complicated. A simple bullet to head and she was shot dead, her husbands secret Mafia Job and loud mouth failing to keep her safe.

Her Final Regret: Leaving her son alone.

Her Flames reacted, though too late to save the woman's personality. It was only luck that any memories remained, enough so that the pissed off immortal that took her place could piece together what had happened, and only grow angrier from there.

How dare this sweet woman's husband put both and their child into such danger? The stupid man should never have created a family without at least telling them what they were getting into. Instead he abandoned his wife and child to a life of oblivious danger.

She would not stand for this, as Nana had done before her. Not in all 7 Versions of the Pit.

-(I am another line)-

Alynda grimaced, eying the small child that was now hers. Similarly, the fluffy brunet blinked up at her, seeing his Kaa-chan, but feeling somebody else.

"Who are you?" he murmured, pained, blurry eyes blinking up at her.

She sighed in turn, kneeling down to get to his eye level. "I'm sorry, youngling," she told the sealed 7 year old, (and how could he tell, even with his Flames sealed? The power he must hold) entwining their hands reassuringly. "Your Kaa-chan had to leave, but she asked me to protect you in her place."

Tsuna whimpered softly, tearing up. "Its because I'm Dame-Tsuna, isn't it?" he whispered, heartbroken.

She grimaced, the vague memories of the real-Nana calling him that showing where his lack of self worth came from. She shook it off, eyes widening. "No! Of course not!" she declared, sharply. "She loved you so much, Tsuna. If she had had a choice, she never would have left. Bad men took her away, and I was forced to take her place. I'm so, so sorry."

Tsuna choked on a sob, and Alynda frowned, pulling the child that was now hers into a hug.

"Shush, shush," she whispered. "Come now Tiny One." She shifted uncomfortably, before plopping him onto the couch, grabbing one of the thin blankets from the back of the couch, and curling around him. She rocked and petted his head, sighing into his fluffy hair. "Cry it out, I'm here."

Tsuna cried harder, and Alynda settle in for a long night.

-(I am a line, and does your face hurt from where you fell from heaven?)-

Tsuna had long become used to the cruelty of his peers, but his Kaa-chan leaving stabbed a hole within his heart that Alynda knew would leave him vulnerable.

Unlike Nana, however, she was not the type to take the abuse of a child lying down.

She had never had a child before, but the feeling was gratifying in a way that only her job had ever done. The child called her Mama, and she felt giddy with the pride of it. She wasn't Nana, would never be Nana, but she had the woman's memories and feelings, and would follow through with a few of them.

She blinked down at her son (hers now, for though Nana had gone through the pain of birth, and loved the boy dearly, she could never have had the strength to give him the love and care he needed alone) knowing that she could not allow him to remain as he was. Alone and frightened amongst those he once Ruled, but who harm him now.

No. The Child had been Sealed. Chained to the ground in a way that made something primal snarl deep within her. She knew, from Nana's memories, and from some of her past lives, that the father, Iemetsu, had something to do with it.

Such abuse of power and trust was unacceptable.

-(I too am a line, and my brother above me is a stupid flirt. Please ignore him)-

Nana, or the body that was once Nana, now Alynda, smirked smugly.

As a bonding mother-son week, she decided that Italy would be the perfect fist destination. She knew, from some of her past lives, that this would be where Iemetsu resided.

She giggled maniacally, eyes glittering.

This would be fun.

-(I am the prettiest line of all)-


	4. Info-Chan Index

"We need the help of Info-chan!" Reborn declared, smugly.

Tsuna paused, eyeing him in horror. Info-chan was just as infamous as Hibari-san, though in very different ways.

The young woman had taken over a small, over-looked group of Yakuza Hackers, and they had taken to sneaking and stealing her way into the position of Queen Gossip and Information.

Nobody knew who she was, only ever having seen a red-haired, red eyes girl on her website and in her office.

She was remarkably efficient and rather pricey, often being paid to destroy the reputations and lives of the cruel and sadistic people that were drawn to the peaceful little town like moths to a flame.

He wasn't truly sure if her ever wanted to meet her.

(I am a line)

Info-chan smiled softly, watching the fluffy boy with soft eyes.

The Lightening felt incredibly possessive of the Sealed Sky, which wasn't unusual considering the Cloud Flames that she also held. But she had gotten attached, and all out bloody stalked the poor boy. He was her Sky however, Sealed and Bound though he was. The Seal chafed heavily against their Bond, but she was determined to stop it from crushing it.

She sighed, watching as bullies targeted him with cruel, confused eyes.

The Sealing had seriously effected her Sky's development, making others target him for no other reason then that his Flames, bound as they were, could not harmonise with them, making them feel rejected. Similarly, Tsuna could not protect himself properly, his mind fuzzy and body uncooperative with the disappearance of the Flames that had powered him.


	5. Skull's Sky Helper

It was unusual, her finding another in the same position as her, having been cursed (or maybe gifted?) with an immortal soul.

These reincarnates were young. It was obvious in the way they acted.

While the first had been awoken by his Families torture, the other had been awoken from the interest of Life, and she felt pity for the poor soul. For while the first understood what had happened, and had long disassociated themselves from their past lives, the second had lived twice already, and was obviously about to break in the worst of ways. #

The Naruto-Verse was always the first World Life and Fate forced their Favourites through.

It was violent and cruel, meant to help desensitise them from the deaths and horrors that they would go through in the future. It is also the world in which they have the most to lose. So, so easy to fall in love, to find someone that could complete them.

It is heart-wrenching to wake up again, as a baby or teen or adult and find that the cycle was continuing.

Some, such as Mukuro, shattered into a million pieces (though that may have, also, been the torture) destroying everything in their path until someone can pull themselves back from insanity.

Some, such as Skull-sama, lived in denial for lifetimes on end, which is were she came in. Leaving Skull to wallow in denial and depression was good for no-one, and would eventually corrupt him in ways that could completely obliterate his soul.

The reincarnate masquerading as a Sky Primary sighed, eyes narrowed upon the tiny purple figure that was her target.

She had never been given a mission before, but she couldn't bare to disappoint Death, who watched her and the others that were cursed with solemn eyes. They hated they could not take these Reincarnated Souls on to the Families they had created. They had been human once, after all, and although they had accepted the task of Death, they could still meet with those in the Afterlife.

She gave Death, the Boss she had taken by choice (and bribery, admittedly), a warm look. He had saved her, once upon a time, when she had been as broken as Skull-sama was. Now she would do as They had, and help the poor soul.

Death nodded, turning to fade in smoke and she sighed softly.


	6. Bermudas Turn

It was odd, in a familiarly unfamiliar way. The Purple Pacifier was heavy at her throat, and she grimaced at the immense discomfort.

She was Vendice's Bermuda.

The realisation was a heavy weight at her chest, and the Sky Flames that had finally become strong enough to Attract and Bind Element flickered desperately, crushed under the controlling pressure of the Worlds volatile Cloud Flames.

Her Cloud (Her Mate, her perfect Mate, was her Cloud. Not her Mist, as they had first assumed he would be, but her Mist.) also struggled in his bonds, furious in the Primal way she wasn't aware he held.

The Mist Pacifier that hung as his neck tried desperately to strangle out the Cloud Flames that bound him to her Sky, even as he fought to remain, as she did.

She was a strong Cloud, would always be The Strongest Cloud, no matter who she was next. Although everything in her writhed under the Pacifier that was meant to break her, as it had 'Bermuda' before her, she refused to allow THIS to be her breaking point.

Damn it, she had Finally been able to gain actual, proper elements, even if it was only her Mate, and the Rain Arcobaleno that had long since gone insane. She refused to allow This to be when she completely gave up.

She looked up, the Kind Sky that had Betrayed them still trying to Bind them, and growled, black eyes glowing purple.

She Refused.


	7. A Different Skull - Part 2

Alynda snarled, bristling under the heavy Sky that tried to ensnare her.

She turned furious purple eyes upon the aggressor, palming one of her knives. She would not allow such a transgression slide past unpunished.

The Stupid Sky darted away, and smiled.

The chase always made things more fun.

(You have crossed The Line)

It had been Millennium since the First Stupid Sky that tried to steal away her freedom, and she had long since gotten used to the pain of it.

Now, she didn't even blink, as if the potent Flames trying for her were entirely powerless and completely beneath her notice. She had had Sky's before, and would refuse any but those that earned her loyalty.


	8. A New Tsuna - Part 2

Tsuna snickered, easily sashaying among the men and women that patrolled Mafia Land.

She could find it nothing but hilarious that nobody saw her resemblance to the CEDEF Leader that saw often saw nothing where something big and dangerous lurked.

Her Sperm Donor was truly stupid in a way she had not come across since the Baby Malfoy that had once walked amongst the Halls she had claimed as Hers, in a Life before this one.

The Ferret had grown, maturing into someone amazing, but she would neither forget nor entirely forgive the twat her had once been. Neither could she think of Iemitsu as her Tou-chan, having had many good ones, with him being one that she would like to add to the List.

He would be Nothing to her until her could prove himself worthy, and with the fact that he was searching for her everywhere, but couldn't find her when she was right under his nose.

She didn't think he would prove himself anytime soon.


End file.
